funfriendsand_a_housefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mrs.NiallHoran13/A Coolio 10 Story
Cat: Hey guys! Marley: Hey Cat... Ali: What's wrong Marley? Marley: With us being on tour I just... Miss my boyfriend. Tay Tay: WOAH! BACK THE PICK UP TRUCK UP! you have a boyfriend?! Gigi: Yeah! The guy who looks like Josh Hutcherson! Cat: That was Justice?! I asked for his autograph! Marley: This is what I love about you guys! Ali: We are so cray cray! Cat: True dat! *In Mexico* Marley: I'm gonna go shopping for dresses for the concert tonight. Who's coming? Ali & Tay Tay: ME! Marley: Let's go. *At a store* Marley: This girl on the wanted poster looks like me! Chashier: SECURITY! I FOUND HER! *Secruity Takes Marley* Marley: NO!! IM NOT FROM HERE!! IM AMERICAN! Tay Tay & Ali: *Beats up security guards* Ali: BA BAM! *Goes to different store* Tay Tay: I like this blue dress! Ali: I like this red one! Marley: Purple is so my color! Ali: Well... Let's go with purple! It has a sparkly belt! Tay Tay And Marley: SPARKLES! The three of us: *Laugh* Marley: *Pays for 9 dresses* Tay Tay: Bradley has something to wear... Right? Ali: Yeah. *Goes to the Arena where we perform* Tay Tay: WE HAVE DRESSES! Gigi: *Looks* I LOVE PURPLE! Zendaya: Me too! *Everyone gets into their dress* Man: *Knocks on dressing room door* DELIVERY FOR MARLEY OAK! Marley: *Opens Door and takes flowers* Nice mustache! Man: *Takes it off* Glad ya like it! Tay Tay: JOSH HUTCHERSON! Marley: *Puts flowers down* Justice! *Hugs* Justice: Yeah I'm going on tour with you guys! Ali: Yeah! Tay Tay: Wait... That's Justice? He looks like Josh Hutcherson! Justice: I get that a lot. Marley: Well we have to go on stage now so you can wait back stage! Justice: Ok. *Everyone goes on stage* Zendaya, Tay Tay, Cat & Ali: Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night. When the sale comes first, And the truth comes second, Just stop for a minute and Smile Why is everybody so serious? Acting so dang mysterious? Got your shades on your eyes And your heels so high That you can't even have a good time!. Bradley: *Walks over to Marley & Gigi* They are giving you you the pre hook for this song! Sing it! Marley & Gigi: Everybody look to their left (yeah) Everybody look to their right (uh) Can you feel that (yeah) We're paying with love tonight Everyone: It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag. *Finishs and gets off stage* Marley: THANK YOU TAY!! *Hugs* Tay Tay: Oh your welcome for the solo! You have such a beautiful voice! Gigi: I know right! Ali & Cat: It ain't about the money money money! Marley & Tay: We dont need your money money money Bradley & Gigi: We just gonna make the world dance, Everyone: FORGET ABOUT THE PRICE TAG! Hope you enjoyed! Category:Blog posts